


Kotastrofa Twilight

by Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, Spell Failure
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu/pseuds/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu
Summary: Twilight jest bardzo podekscytowana, ponieważ dopracowała nowe zaklęcie transformacyjne. Jednak podczas testów na Cadance, niespodziewane kichnięcie zamienia w koty wszystkie kucyki obecne w komnacie, wliczając w to księżniczkę Celestię.Utknąwszy w postaci małego (i słodkiego) kotka i nie mając możliwości użycia magii, Twilight musi znaleźć sposób na odwrócenie czaru, przy okazji walcząc z nasilającymi się kocimi instynktami i zagrożeniami ukrytymi w świecie dostosowanym dla kucyków... oraz mając na głowie księżniczkę Celestię, która najwyraźniej zapomniała, że kiedykolwiek była kucykiem.





	Kotastrofa Twilight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twilight's Cat-Astrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/381024) by SPark. 



> Tłumaczenie: Midday Shine  
> Korekta: Cinram, Lyokoheros  
> Prereading: Zandi
> 
> Opowiadanie powstało na zamówienie [DbzOrDie](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/DbzOrDie). Obrazki stworzyła [Elbdot](http://elbdot.tumblr.com/).

**_Skutki czarowania w oparach kociej sierści_ **

 

Idąc korytarzami Pałacu Canterlot, Twilight podskakiwała sobie leciutko. Był naprawdę przepiękny dzień. Poranne słońce było jasne i ciepłe, a niebo za wielkimi oknami – błękitne i bezchmurne; i w dodatku wreszcie zdołała rozwiązać problem długotrwałych zaklęć transformacyjnych. Kiedy przeprowadzi jeszcze parę eksperymentów i spisze ich wyniki, jej imię przejdzie do historii. Znowu. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, nie przerywając truchtu. Sława z racji statusu księżniczki bywała dla niej dziwna i niekomfortowa, jednak rozgłos w kręgach akademickich dzięki pracom nad magią teoretyczną i praktyczną wydawał się zarówno właściwy, jak i zadowalający.

Jeszcze lepsze było to, że szła zjeść śniadanie w towarzystwie trzech pozostałych księżniczek. Lunę uważała za bliską przyjaciółkę; Celestia nadal była jej ubóstwianą mentorką, mimo że od czasu, gdy Twilight jako źrebię pobierała u niej nauki, minęło wiele lat; Cadance zaś była jedną z jej najlepszych przyjaciółek, a w dodatku bratową. Prawdę mówiąc, Twilight przybyła do Canterlotu właśnie z powodu wizyty Cadance, która przyjechawszy na kolejne spotkanie dyplomatyczne, przedłużyła pobyt o kilka dni, żeby móc spędzić trochę czasu z Twilight i pozostałymi księżniczkami, zanim będzie musiała wrócić na północ.

Ten dzień nie mógł być lepszy. Nawet konieczność wczesnego wstania na śniadanie ani odrobinę nie zepsuła Twilight nastroju. Dziś był jeden z tych idealnych dni, kiedy absolutnie nic nie mogło jej przygnębić.

– Dzień dobry! – zawołała radośnie, wchodząc do komnaty.

Była to jedna ze skromniejszych jadalni, a stół był nakryty na cztery kucyki. Siedziały już przy nim Celestia i Luna. Celestia popijała poranną herbatę, a Luna – ziewając – spoglądała na talerz gofrów.

Twilight również usiadła. Jeden z pałacowych sług przyjął jej zamówienie śniadaniowe i zniknął, jakby za sprawą magii.

– Widzę, że masz dziś świetny humor – powiedziała Celestia.

– W nocy ukończyłam nowe zaklęcie! – odrzekła Twilight, tłumiąc chęć podskoczenia na krześle jak mała klaczka.

Wtem Cadance weszła do jadalni i zajęła ostatnie miejsce przy stole.

– Dobry. Co to za nowe zaklęcie? – spytała, posyłając Twilight ciepły uśmiech.

Tym razem Twilight jednak leciutko podskoczyła, oznajmiając:

– Wreszcie dopracowałam długotrwałe zaklęcie transformacyjne!

– Naprawdę? – Cadance wyglądała na lekko zdziwioną. – Myślałam, że magiczne transformacje są tylko tymczasowe.

– Na ogół tak, ale znalazłam sposób, żeby je utrwalić. Prawdę mówiąc, musiałam wbudować w moje zaklęcie mechanizm odwracający, bo inaczej przemiana mogłaby być wieczna; a przynajmniej utrzymywać się wiele lat bez możliwości jej cofnięcia. Czerpie to z podstaw rzeczywistości, troszkę jak magia chaosu, ale oczywiście, jest o wiele bardziej kontrolowane.

– Ufam, że nie igrasz z chaosem jako takim – odezwała się Luna, zatrzymawszy widelec z kawałkiem gofra w pół drogi do pyszczka.

– O nie, to nic tak ryzykownego. Owszem, dotyka chaosu, ale tylko po to, żeby ukierunkować zaklęcie, a nie żeby czerpać z niego moc. Nie zrobiłabym czegoś takiego dla zabawy.

– Czyli możesz zmienić wszystko we wszystko? – spytała zaciekawiona Cadance.

Twilight potrząsnęła głową.

– Tylko teoretycznie. To zaklęcie, nad którym pracowałam, służy konkretnie do zmiany gatunku; transformuje jedną żywą istotę w inną.

– Ooo. Wliczając w to kucyki? – Cadance wydawała się zaintrygowana możliwościami.

– Owszem. – Twilight wyszczerzyła zęby.

– Musisz nam o tym więcej opowiedzieć – stwierdziła Celestia, uśmiechając się.

W tej samej chwili służący wnieśli tacę z posiłkiem, a wszystkie cztery alikorny na pewien czas zajęły się jedzeniem.

Luna, zacząwszy wcześniej, skończyła jako pierwsza i ziewnęła po raz kolejny.

– Jeśli nikt nie ma nic przeciw temu, udam się do siebie. Noc była długa; potrzebuję odpoczynku.

– Śpij dobrze, siostro – powiedziała Celestia. Pozostałe również ją pożegnały.

Znów zapadła cisza, a trzy pozostałe alikorny zajęły się resztkami posiłku. Wreszcie Twilight widelcem zeskrobała ostatki syropu z pustego już talerza i usiadła wygodniej z zadowolonym westchnieniem, czując się absolutnie pełną. Pałacowi kucharze spisali się na medal – jak zawsze.

– A teraz opowiedz nam więcej o tym twoim zaklęciu – odezwała się Celestia.

– Tak! Myślę, że czasowa przemiana w stworzenie innego gatunku byłaby fascynująca! – dodała Cadance.

– Bo była – odrzekła Twilight, uśmiechając się szeroko.

– Czekaj. Wypróbowałaś to na sobie? – Cadance zachłysnęła się powietrzem.

– No a niby jak miałabym sprawdzić, czy działa? Czeka mnie jednak jeszcze parę testów. Muszę rzucić zaklęcie przynajmniej kilka razy i wszystko zanotować. Chcę opublikować artykuł na ten temat. To przełomowe odkrycie!

– Rzeczywiście – przyznała Celestia.

– Skoro i tak musisz rzucić ten czar jeszcze parę razy – powiedziała w zamyśleniu Cadance – to może…

– Co? – Zaciekawiona Twilight przechyliła głowę.

– No… myślę, że ciekawie byłoby przekonać się, jak to jest być innym stworzeniem. Choćby… no nie wiem. Smokiem. Owcą. Czymś całkowicie różnym od kucyka.

– Czyli chciałabyś zostać obiektem doświadczalnym, hmm? – Twilight uśmiechnęła się figlarnie.

– Może…

– To w sumie bardzo by się przydało. Test na sobie samej był jedynie pierwszym krokiem. Zaklęcie może wejść w interakcję z wieloma rzeczami, bo jest bardzo wrażliwe. Mogą na nie wpływać twoja własna magiczna aura, otoczenie, odległość, z której się je rzuca, a nawet powietrze. Wszystko to może mieć znaczenie dla ostatecznego wyniku.

– O. A czy w takim razie to nie jest niebezpieczne?

– To tylko drobiazgi. Podstawowe zaklęcie zadziała zawsze, tak samo jak zabezpieczenie, które pozwala je cofnąć nawet bez ponownego czarowania. W czasie testów zmieniłam się w ptaka. Nie miałam rogu, ale wróciłam do swojej postaci bez problemu. To naprawdę bezpieczne. Jedynie szczegóły są odrobinkę nieprzewidywalne. Widzisz, chciałam zostać rudzikiem, ale mimo to byłam fioletowa, choć u rudzików tego koloru na pewno nie ma. Takie rzeczy się zdarzają.

– A. No dobrze. W co mogłabym się zmienić? – Cadance zmarszczyła brwi w namyśle.

– Może w kota? – zasugerowała Twilight. – Czasem mi go przypominasz, bo też lubisz się wylegiwać.

Cadance zachichotała.

– Chyba by mi się spodobało! Drzemki w promieniach słońca, siadanie kucykom na podołkach, bycie głaskaną… Jasne, chętnie zostałabym kotem.

– Świetnie! – Twilight zerwała się na nogi i wskazała na drugi koniec komnaty, oświetlany przez poranne słońce, sączące się przez kilka wielkich okien. – Stańmy sobie tam, żeby nie ryzykować niepożądanych efektów.

Cadance wstała z uśmiechem na pyszczku i stanęła w promieniach słońca. Twilight, stojąca obok niej, zaczęła ładować róg magią, równocześnie konstruując w umyśle skomplikowaną matrycę zaklęcia. Ważne było, żeby całość wyszła tak, jak powinna – zaczynając od początkowej przemiany, poprzez etap jej utrwalenia aż po strukturę końcową, pozwalającą wszystko łatwo cofnąć. Jedną z najtrudniejszych części rzucania zaklęć z górnej półki było nauczenie się utrzymywania struktury czaru w wyobraźni. Twilight czuła słuszną dumę ze swoich zdolności w tym zakresie.

Powoli zaczęła wsączać moc w zaklęcie. Opór był nieco większy, niż się spodziewała. Być może doszło do interferencji magii, ponieważ Cadance również była alikornem? Twilight skupiła się, dodając mocy. Rozpoczęła się przemiana. Po chwili w promieniach słońca stała już mała kotka o różowej sierści. Otrząsnęła się, rozsiewając w powietrzu maleńkie włoski. Twilight usiłowała nie dać się rozproszyć swojej radości; zaklęcie jeszcze nie było skończone. Gdyby teraz je przerwała, Cadance natychmiast wróciłaby do swojej poprzedniej postaci.

Do ukończenia struktury zaklęcia użyła jeszcze więcej mocy. Jej róg aż się rozjarzył.

Naraz jeden z fruwających swobodnie włosków Cadance dostał się do nosa Twilight, przez co ta kichnęła, a świat zniknął w eksplozji różowego światła.

*

Twilight zamrugała, pozbywając się z pola widzenia mroczków po błysku zaklęcia. Potem zamrugała jeszcze raz. Coś było nie tak. Komnata wydawała się zniekształcona i rozciągnięta; zupełnie jakby nagle zrobiła się większa. Zerknięcie na Cadance, która nadal była małą, różową kotką, gwałtownie zmieniło perspektywę Twilight, która uświadomiła sobie, że to nie pomieszczenie się powiększyło, tylko ona się skurczyła. Opuściwszy wzrok na swoje kopyta, zobaczyła łapy. Za sobą miała puszysty koci ogon zamiast zwykłego kucykowego. Robiąc zeza dostrzegła koci nos z wibrysami. Była kotem.

– Wszystko w porządku, Cadance? – spytała… a właściwie chciała spytać. Z jej pyszczka wydobyło się bowiem jedynie: – Miau?

– Miau! – Odpowiedź Cadance była taka sama.

Twilight przyłożyła kopyto – czy raczej łapkę – do twarzy i westchnęła. Zapowiadał się ciężki dzień.

– Miau. – Coś w tonie głosu Cadance sugerowało, że pomyślała to samo. Klapnąwszy na zadek u boku Twilight, westchnęła.

Próbując zebrać myśli, Twilight odruchowo polizała łapkę, którą ciągle trzymała przy twarzy, i wyczyściła nią pyszczek.

_ O, rety. _

Nie miała zamiaru tego robić, ale to było silniejsze od niej. Najwyraźniej postać kota była w pakiecie z kocimi instynktami.

– Dobra… – wymamrotała do siebie samej, choć oczywiście, z jej pyszczka wydobyło się tylko kolejne miauknięcie.

_ Muszę się skupić _ – pomyślała. –  _ To oczywiste, że kiedy kichnęłam, użyłam do zaklęcia zbyt wiele mocy, przez co zwiększyło ono zasięg i trafiło również mnie. Był to jednak czar przemiany alikorna w kota, więc nawet gdyby objęło dość spory obszar, nie wpłynęłoby na żadnego kucyka w zamku, nie licząc… o, nie. _

Twilight obróciła się i omiotła komnatę wzrokiem. Celestia powinna była ciągle siedzieć przy stole, ale już jej tam nie było. Wtem pełna gracji, biała kocica zeskoczyła z krzesła Celestii i ruszyła ku Twilight i Cadance.

Gdy się przybliżyła, Twilight zauważyła, że Celestia zdecydowanie góruje nad nią i Cadance. Dysproporcja była nawet większa niż gdy były alikornami. Właściwie… Twilight ponownie zerknęła na Cadance. Krótki ogon, duże uszy, mały pyszczek… nie była kotem, tylko kocięciem, tak samo jak Twilight. Celestia zaś była dorosłą kocicą. Widać jednak było, że zaklęcie wyszło nie do końca poprawnie, bo wszystkie trzy nadal miały rogi, choć co prawda dość małe i kikutowate. Niemniej, kiedy Twilight spróbowała użyć swojej magii, nic się nie wydarzyło.

Tymczasem podeszła do niej Celestia.

– Miau? – odezwała się Twilight, żałując, że nie może jej normalnie zapytać, czy nic jej nie jest.

Celestia nie odpowiedziała, tylko z ciekawością obwąchała czubek jej głowy. Twilight spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem. Co ona wyprawiała? Celestia przeszła do Cadance i obwąchała również ją, po czym położyła się na boku i zaczęła się wylizywać – zupełnie jak kot, bez cienia skrępowania czy wahania. Czy to po prostu jej stoicki spokój dopasował się do nowej sytuacji, czy może stało się z nią coś… poważniejszego?

Twilight zamachała do niej łapką w nadziei, że tak jednoznaczna próba komunikacji skłoni jej dawną nauczycielkę do odmachania. Zauważywszy ruch, Celestia obróciła głowę ku Twilight, po czym wróciła do wylizywania się.

_ O-o. _ – Twilight wymieniła z Cadance zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Czyżby niestabilne zaklęcie jakimś sposobem wpłynęło zarówno na ciało, jak i na umysł Celestii? Wszystko na to wskazywało. –  _ Bardzo źle to wygląda. _

– Miau? – Cadance przechyliła głowę.

W tonie jej głosu kryło się pytanie. Prawdopodobnie zastanawiała się, jak zdołają to wszystko naprawić. Na szczęście, Twilight była niemal całkowicie pewna, że będzie to możliwe. Część zaklęcia, która tworzyła zabezpieczenie, powinna była zadziałać; ostatecznie Twilight skonstruowała całą matrycę. Kichnięcie władowało w nią za dużo magii w zbyt krótkim czasie, ale nie powinno to zmienić sposobu działania czaru, więc zabezpieczenie powinno było powstać. Pozostawało jedynie je znaleźć. Twilight ponownie rozejrzała się po komnacie. Zabezpieczenie przybierało postać ośmiobocznego kryształu, którego musiała tylko dotknąć, żeby całkowicie odwrócić skutki zaklęcia.

Kiedy zmieniła się w ptaka, kryształ pojawił się tuż obok niej. Teraz jednak nie widziała nawet śladu po nim. Czując ściskanie w brzuchu zdała sobie sprawę, że kryształ mógł się pojawić w dowolnym miejscu na obszarze objętym zaklęciem… którym zapewne była przynajmniej połowa pałacu. Twilight westchnęła i ukryła twarz w łapkach. Wszystko szło dziś nie tak.

Cadance podeszła do niej i pocieszająco otarła się o nią pyszczkiem.

– Miau?

– Miau – odrzekła Twilight, co miało znaczyć „dziękuję”.

Podniosła się, a na jej kocięcym obliczu o zadartym nosku pojawiła się determinacja. Czekało ją przeszukanie całego pałacu? Więc niech tak będzie! Znajdzie kryształ, cofnie zaklęcie i wszystko naprawi. Wskazała łapką na drzwi, posyłając Cadance stanowcze spojrzenie. Cadance kiwnęła łebkiem i również wstała.

– Mrriiiauuu! – Koci skowyt wyrwał się z pyszczka Twilight, gdy poczuła na karku dotyk szorstkiego języka.

Celestia stała tuż za nią, patrząc z zaciekawieniem. Może jednak wewnątrz nadal była sobą, a jej umysł, w przeciwieństwie do ciała, nie był koci? Gdy Celestia polizała ją ponownie, Twilight skrzywiła się i odsunęła się od niej. To nie było normalne zachowanie Celestii, którą znała, tylko normalne zachowanie kota.

Twilight pobiegła ku drzwiom. Kiedy jednak do nich dotarła, uświadomiła sobie pewien problem. Nie miała magii, a klamka była zdecydowanie poza jej zasięgiem. Jak miała otworzyć drzwi? Spojrzała na nie, marszcząc brwi i próbując je otworzyć siłą woli. Nagle stało się, czego chciała, bo jeden ze sług kuchennych przyszedł pozbierać naczynia. Stanąwszy w progu, zagapił się na pusty stół. Przemykając między jego nogami, Twilight wypadła na korytarz, a Cadance tuż za nią.

Kucyk, który otworzył drzwi, wydał krótki okrzyk zaskoczenia, gdy kocięta przebiegły obok niego. Obrócił się, puszczając drzwi, które zaczęły się za nim zamykać. Celestia w ostatniej chwili prześliznęła się przez szybko zwężającą się szczelinę. Twilight obejrzała się na nią, szukając śladów inteligencji na jej twarzy, ale nie znalazła nic. Wzruszając w wyobraźni ramionami, ruszyła korytarzem. Musiała znaleźć kryształ. Nawet jeśli zaklęcie przemieniło również umysł Celestii, kryształ powinien to odwrócić.

Cadance szła tuż za nią, a Celestia kawałek z tyłu. Była wyraźnie zainteresowana tym, co robiły kocięta, lecz co chwilę rozpraszały ją ogony przechodzących kucyków i pyłki kurzu, tańczące w promieniach słońca.

Twilight wybierała kierunki dość przypadkowo. Kryształ mógł być wszędzie, więc nie miało wielkiego znaczenia, od którego miejsca zacznie poszukiwania. Nim jednak uszła daleko, za jednym z zakrętów niemal zderzyła się z granatowymi kopytami księżniczki Luny.

– Miu! – wyrwało się zaskoczonej Twilight.

Zamrugawszy, Luna spojrzała nieco zmęczonym wzrokiem najpierw na Twilight, a następnie na ciągle trzymającą się blisko niej Cadance – a jej pyszczek powoli rozciągnął się w uśmiechu.

– Cóż za cudownie rozkoszne kocięta! – wykrzyknęła. – Muszę się dowiedzieć, czy macie właścicieli; jeśli nie, sama was przygarnę. I muszę was pokazać Tii! Ona wprost uwielbia… – urwała, bo zza zakrętu wyłoniła się biała kocica o oczach Celestii i ogonie mieniącym się kolorami jej ogona; nie wspominając już o rogu, który był u niej znacznie bardziej widoczny niż u kociąt.

Podobieństwo było uderzające.

Celestia, najwyraźniej nieświadoma, że Luna się na nią gapi, zaczęła się łasić do jej nóg. Luna z wahaniem uniosła kopytko i pogłaskała Celestię, która ochoczo poddała się pieszczocie, głośno mrucząc.

– O, rety. Zdaje się, że nie jesteście zwykłymi kotami. – Pogłaskała Celestię jeszcze parę razy i uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – I zgaduję, że poniekąd niweczy to moje plany posiadania nowych, rozkosznych pupili. No cóż.

Twilight słyszała, że Luna coś mówi, ale miała problemy ze skupieniem się. Wiedziała, że powinna spróbować porozumieć się z Luną i jakoś poprosić ją o pomoc w znalezieniu kryształu, ale widziała tylko rytmiczne, hipnotyzujące falowanie jej rozgwieżdżonego ogona. Niby w transie, Twilight zaczęła się ku niemu podkradać, własny ogon trzymając w górze, a łebek opuszczając nisko. Zakołysała nieznacznie zadkiem i skoczyła. Wiedziała, że to, co robi, jest głupie, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać.

– Aj! – Luna podskoczyła, omal nie następując na Celestię, która miauknęła przeciągle.

Zamieszanie sprawiło, że Cadance również zamiauczała. Naraz Twilight poczuła, że magia Luny unosi ją w powietrze. Instynktownie zamachała łapkami, jakby miało jej to pomóc stanąć z powrotem na nogi.

– Twilight – powiedziała surowo Luna, podnosząc ją na wysokość swoich oczu – twój postępek był wielce niestosowny. Czyliś obróciła się w bezrozumne zwierzę, że sobie na to pozwalasz?

Twilight położyła uszy po sobie i pokręciła łebkiem.

– Miu – odrzekła tonem tak skruszonym, jak tylko potrafiła.

– A. Rozumiesz mnie tedy?

Twilight kiwnęła łebkiem.

– Bardzo dobrze. Ufam, że podobne krotochwile już się nie powtórzą?

– Miu. – Twilight pokręciła łebkiem po raz drugi.

– Dobrze. Zatem… zgaduję, że to skutki zaklęcia transformacyjnego, o którym wcześniej prawiłaś?

Twilight kiwnęła łebkiem.

– A czy owo zaklęcie było przyczyną magicznej fali, która przerwała mój spoczynek parę chwil zaledwie po tym, jak zmorzył mnie sen? – W głosie Luny znów pobrzmiewała nuta przygany.

Twilight, rozpłaszczając uszy jeszcze bardziej, kiwnęła łebkiem.

– Mam przeto rozumieć, iż coś poszło nie tak?

Twilight ponownie kiwnęła łebkiem.

– Masz-li koncept, jak naprawić ten błąd?

Jeszcze jedno kiwnięcie.

– Dobrze. Mogę jakoś pomóc spełnić twój zamysł?

Twilight zastanowiła się i po raz kolejny powoli pokiwała łebkiem. Luna mogłaby w sumie pomóc w poszukiwaniach kryształu; była w stanie ogarnąć większy obszar niż Twilight w swojej obecnej formie. Nie wiedziała jednak, jak przekazać Lunie, czego powinna szukać.

– Byłabym cię zapytała, jak mogę pomóc, lecz ty nie możesz mi odpowiedzieć. Mniemam, iż muszę zgadywać. Czy mam się udać do biblioteki i poczytać o tego rodzaju magii?

Twilight natychmiast kiwnęła łebkiem. W kilku zwojach pojawiała się wzmianka o kryształowym zabezpieczeniu, którego użyła, więc Luna mogłaby z nich wywnioskować, czego szukać. A nawet jeśli nie, to może zdoła wymyślić jakiś inny sposób.

– Uczynię to tedy niezwłocznie, a ty wraz ze swymi kocimi towarzyszkami próbuj spełnić swe zamiary. – Luna odłożyła Twilight na podłogę, tuż obok Cadance, ponownie pogłaskała Celestię, odwróciła się i odeszła korytarzem, zostawiając wszystkie trzy koty.

– Miau? – Cadance usiadła obok Twilight i spojrzała na nią pytająco, przechylając łebek. Celestia zaś zaczęła gonić pyłki kurzu w promieniach słońca.

Twilight westchnęła, obmyślając strategię. Skoro wiedziała już, że pokój Luny nie znalazł się w zasięgu zaklęcia, była w stanie oszacować obszar, na którym musiał się pojawić kryształ. Obejmował on większość ogólnodostępnej części pałacu, ale także sporą część ogrodów. Prawdopodobnie powinna zacząć właśnie od nich.

– Miu – powiedziała stanowczo do Cadance i kiwnęła na nią łapką, po czym zdecydowanym truchtem ruszyła ku najbliższemu wyjściu.

Celestia usiadła, dwukrotnie polizała koniec swojego ogona i poszła za nimi.

*

Dostawszy się do ogrodów, Twilight rozejrzała się. Nie było ani śladu kryształu. Była jednak tak mała, że nawet gdyby krył się w trawie zaledwie kilka metrów od niej, nie dojrzałaby go. Zmarszczyła brwi. Wiedziała, że przeszukanie prawdopodobnego obszaru, na którym mógł znajdować się kryształ, zajmie wieki, biorąc pod uwagę, że przy kilku centymetrach wzrostu, jej pole widzenia było ograniczone. A gdyby tak znaleźć sobie wyżej położony punkt obserwacyjny? Jej wzrok momentalnie padł na jedno z drzew.

Był to klon, w dodatku wysoki. Z górnych gałęzi Twilight zdołałaby zobaczyć większość ogrodów. Musiałaby pewnie wejść jeszcze na jedno czy dwa inne drzewa, żeby obejrzeć wszystko pod właściwym kątem, ale i tak byłoby to szybsze niż posuwanie się metr za metrem po ziemi.

Zadowolona ze swej bystrości, zabrała się za wchodzenie na drzewo. Cadance usiadła na błotnistym gruncie pod nim, a Celestia zaczęła tropić owady w pobliskiej trawie, podczas gdy Twilight się wspinała. Okazało się to niebywale łatwe; jej pazurki dawały jej znakomite oparcie, a w dodatku była tak lekka, że bez problemu dotarła na najwyższe gałęzie.

Ze szczytu drzewa rozejrzała się po pałacowych ogrodach. Był cudowny, słoneczny dzień, a widok przepiękny. Lekki wietrzyk mierzwił jej futerko, niosąc ze sobą dziesiątki zapachów, znanych i nieznanych. W tej postaci miała zdecydowanie czulszy węch niż przedtem. Dominował zapach mokrej roślinności. Rankiem padało, więc ogród usiany był kałużami. W powietrzu nadal czuć było rześką woń letniego deszczu, zmieszaną z zapachami kwitnących kwiatów, chleba pieczonego w kuchni i wielu innych, trudniejszych do zidentyfikowania rzeczy.

Twilight odwróciła uwagę od fascynujących aromatów i zaczęła wypatrywać kryształu. Powinien być wielkości kopyta i mieć wyraziste kolory, łatwe do zauważenia na zielonym tle ogrodu – ale nie było po nim śladu.

Wreszcie zaczęła schodzić. Okazało się to trudniejsze niż wchodzenie, ale gramoląc się i zsuwając z gałęzi na gałąź, pokonała większość drogi bez kłopotu. Gdy jednak dotarła do gładkiego pnia, zatrzymała się. Wejść było jej łatwo, ale perspektywa zejścia onieśmielała ją dużo bardziej. Iść głową w dół zdawało się szaleństwem, ale złażenie tyłem, próbując utrzymać się na pazurkach, brzmiało niewiele lepiej.

Nagle zrozumiała, dlaczego pegazy co rusz musiały ściągać kocięta z drzew. Jak miała stąd zejść?

W końcu po prostu wbiła pazurki w pień, próbując się zsunąć ogonem naprzód. Ponieważ jednak musiała się puścić i przesuwać łapki w dół, jej chwyt nie był tak pewny, jak przy wspinaniu się. Po niedługim czasie pośliznęła się i z pluskiem wpadła do kałuży u stóp drzewa.

Czym prędzej się z niej wygramoliła, w biegu próbując strząsnąć wodę z łapek. Bycie mokrą było absolutnie straszne. Jej futerko okropnie się do niej kleiło, było zimne i wstrętne – i wcale jej się to nie podobało.

Gdy znów znalazła się na suchym gruncie, potrząsnęła łebkiem, wyrzucając w powietrze kropelki błotnistej wody.

_ Uch. _

Nagle zamajaczyła nad nią wielka, biała postać – i chwilę później Twilight była już dokładnie wylizywana. Odsunęła się, ale Celestia przybliżyła się ponownie i kontynuowała. Twilight zastrzygła jednym uszkiem, próbując ustalić, jak na to zareagować. Bycie wylizywaną przez swoją dawną nauczycielkę zdawało się jej po prostu niewłaściwe! Ale z drugiej strony, nie miała przecież ręcznika na podorędziu, więc niby jak miała się wysuszyć?

Poddawszy się w końcu swojemu losowi, znieruchomiała, pozwalając, by Celestia wylizała jej futerko z błota. Cadance, obserwująca to wszystko, była nie mniej skonsternowana. Sytuacja była zdecydowanie dziwna, ale przecież i cały ten dzień był dość niezwykły, nawet jak dla niej.

Gdy Celestia wreszcie skończyła, Twilight musiała przyznać, że czuła się dużo lepiej. Wygięła grzbiet i przeciągnęła się, po czym truchtem ruszyła z powrotem do środka. Kryształ wprawdzie mógł być w jakimś zakamarku ogrodów, ale nie chciała znów się zamoczyć. Jeśli nie znajdzie go wewnątrz, zawsze będzie mogła wrócić na zewnątrz i jeszcze poszukać.

Kiedy jednak doszła do drzwi, przez które wyszły, odkryła, że są zamknięte. Przyłożyła łapkę do twarzy i westchnęła.

– Miau – powiedziała z irytacją. To rzeczywiście był ciężki dzień.

Oba kocięta przesiedziały jakiś czas przed drzwiami, czekając, aż zjawi się jakiś kucyk, który by je otworzył, co pozwoliłoby im się przemknąć. Celestia tymczasem znów goniła owady, ale trzymała się w pobliżu, nie spuszczając obu małych z oka.

W końcu Cadance wstała i przeszła kilka kroków po ścieżce biegnącej wokół pałacu, łebkiem wskazując w kierunku drzwi znajdujących się kawałek dalej. Twilight kiwnęła łebkiem i również stanęła na nogi. Być może tamte drzwi będą bardziej uczęszczane.

Gdy się przybliżyła, znów owionął ją aromat pieczonego chleba. O ile dobrze pamiętała układ pomieszczeń w pałacu, te nowe drzwi mogły wieść do kuchni. Ostatecznie w tej części ogrodów, przez którą teraz przechodziły, zamiast kwiatów i krzewów, rosły warzywa i zioła; skoro zatem był to ogródek kuchenny, to i same kuchnie musiały być w pobliżu.

W chwili, gdy wszystkie trzy doszły do drzwi, te się otworzyły. Wyszedł przez nie kucyk ubrany w fartuch i czapkę kucharską. Twilight pognała do środka, przemykając między jego kopytami; Cadance i Celestia były tuż za nią. Kucyk najwyraźniej ich nie zauważył, bo po prostu pozwolił, by drzwi się za nim zamknęły.

Wewnątrz nos Twilight zaatakowała horda zapachów. Kuchnia wyglądała na pustą, ale pełno w niej było apetycznych woni. Dominował aromat świeżo upieczonego chleba, ale towarzyszyły mu dziesiątki innych. Obiad niewątpliwie był już prawie gotowy. Co ciekawe, zapach kwiatów i zieleniny, znajdujących się w sałatkach i kanapkach, które zapewne leżały na stołach i ladach, był dla Twilight najmniej pociągający. Do jej czułego noska dotarła jednak inna, mocna i cudowna, woń, sprawiając, że zaburczało jej w brzuszku.

Twilight przykucnęła, po czym skoczyła, ale nie dosięgła do lady i, oczywiście, spadła na cztery łapy. Przez chwilę siedziała, z frustracją patrząc na blat, aż zauważyła krzesło, stojące nieopodal. Wskoczyła na nie jednym susem, drugim zaś dostała się na ladę – i uśmiechnęła się, spostrzegłszy, że była ona zastawiona najróżniejszymi frykasami. Kanapki ze stokrotkami, sianofrytki, surówki… leżało przed nią wszystko, czego mógłby sobie zażyczyć kucyk.

Wkrótce dołączyła do niej Cadance. Oba kocięta spoglądały na rozłożone wokół potrawy, węsząc w powietrzu. Jedna szczególna woń wybijała się bowiem ponad wszystkie inne. Zamówienie musiał złożyć jakiś śmiały pegaz albo przyjezdny gryf, bo tak charakterystycznie, nęcąco i oszałamiająco mogła pachnieć tylko ryba.

Tym razem to Cadance ruszyła pierwsza, węsząc i wymijając kolejne tace i misy w poszukiwaniu źródła kuszącego rybnego aromatu. Twilight ochoczo podążyła za nią.

Niedługo później kocięta znalazły się przy półmisku z iście wspaniałym pieczonym łososiem, który delikatnie parował, co znaczyło, że dopiero co został wyjęty z piekarnika.

Twilight zwykle czuła się z deka nieswojo na myśl o jedzeniu ryb, mimo że od przemiany w alikorna była po części pegazem. Teraz jednak zapach ten był najcudowniejszym, jaki w życiu czuła. Znów zaburczało jej w brzuszku, więc zaczęła wcinać, niezdolna do dalszego powstrzymywania się. Wszystkie jej kucykowe myśli i zwyczaje ulotniły się. Jadła łapczywie, gryząc i żując z instynktowną łatwością, pomimo, że ani posiłek, ani zęby, którymi go jadła, nie były tymi, do jakich nawykła.

Cadance była tuż obok niej, stojąc w zieleninie, ułożonej na półmisku obok łososia, którego zajadała.

– Ej! Poszły mi stamtąd!

Twilight podskoczyła i nastroszyła futerko. Nawet nie słyszała, kiedy wrócił kucharz. Gdy sięgnął ku niej kopytem, uchyliła się, wydając mimowolne, przestraszone miauknięcie. Nagle poczuła przypływ współczucia wobec wszelkich małych zwierzątek. Kucyki były ogromne, a rozzłoszczone kucyki – przerażające!

– Kotów nie powinno być w kuchni – powiedział kucharz. – I patrzcie, co zrobiłyście z moim pięknym łososiem! Niegrzeczne kotki!

Tym razem chciał chwycić Cadance i prawie mu się udało, ale nagle pojawiła się Celestia, która jednym susem z gracją wskoczyła na blat.

– Aj! – Kucharz prędko cofnął kopyto, bo Celestia machnęła w jego kierunku łapą z wysuniętymi pazurami.

Gdy spróbował ponownie wysunąć kopyto, rozpłaszczyła uszy i zasyczała.

– Ej, kocia mamo, nie zamierzam skrzywdzić twoich maluchów. Chcę tylko, żeby zeszły z lady. – Powoli sięgnął po Twilight, ale Celestia skoczyła i stanęła nad nią, sycząc i ostrzegawczo miaucząc na kucharza.

– Dobra, dobra, mam nie dotykać, jasne. – Kucyk zrobił krok w tył, usiadł na posadzce i uniósł kopyta na znak, że się poddaje. – Ale błagam, muszę dokończyć obiad i przynajmniej spróbować uratować tego łososia. Gaston będzie wściekły, jeśli nie dostanie ryby na obiad.

Wciąż bacznie obserwując kucharza, mimo jego oczywistej kapitulacji, Celestia wzięła Twilight za skórę na karku i zeskoczyła z blatu. Obejrzała się jeszcze na Cadance, która zeskoczyła tą samą drogą, którą wcześniej weszła na ladę. Niosąc Twilight, Celestia wyszła z kuchni na pałacowe korytarze, a mała, różowa kotka podążyła za nią.

*

Jakiś czas później Twilight zaczęła się nieco nudzić. Były aktualnie w pustym saloniku, używanym zwykle podczas spotkań dyplomatycznych w małym gronie albo podczas popołudniowej herbatki Celestii, jeśli księżniczka życzyła sobie ją wypić w towarzystwie więcej niż jednego kucyka. Była to dość spora komnata, wyposażona w krzesła, kanapy i inne wygodne meble. Dziś, oczywiście, była nieużywana, ponieważ Celestia miała co innego na głowie.

Twilight sprawdziła już wiele podobnych pomieszczeń, ale w żadnym z nich nie było nawet śladu kryształu. Zaczynało się to robić nużące. Polizała łapkę i wyczyściła pyszczek, nawet nie do końca zdając sobie z tego sprawę.

Nagle coś ją przewróciło. Kilkukrotnie przetoczyła się bokiem, w polu widzenia mając różową plamę, przesłaniającą jej obracającą się komnatę. Gdy w końcu się zatrzymała, rozpłaszczając się grzbietem na podłodze, plamą okazała się Cadance, siedząca na niej z ewidentnie łobuzerską miną. Zeskoczywszy z Twilight, przykucnęła i wykonała dziwaczny taniec, poruszając przednimi łapkami, by następnie je złączyć.

Twilight zamrugała. Rozpoznała te ruchy. Było to najlepsze kocięce przybliżenie gestów do rymowanki „Słonko wzeszło, wstawaj z biedronkami”. I rzeczywiście, na zakończenie Cadance zakołysała swoim krótkim, puchatym ogonkiem.

Twilight uśmiechnęła się szeroko, poczuwszy się nagle w nastroju do harców. Mniejsza o szukanie kryształu. Mogła poświęcić kilka chwil na zabawę. Bez wątpienia Cadance, która nawet nie wiedziała, czego szukają, w związku z czym nie była w stanie pomóc, nudziła się jeszcze bardziej niż ona.

Powtórzyła zatem ruchy Cadance, a gdy skończyła – skoro już trzymała ogonek w górze i prawie leżała na przednich łapkach – zakołysała lekko zadkiem i skoczyła na drugie kocię, jakby to była najnaturalniejsza rzecz na świecie.

Gdy Twilight ją wywróciła, Cadance pisnęła. Obie kilka razy przetoczyły się po podłodze, ale ostatecznie Cadance jakimś sposobem znów znalazła się na górze, psotnie uderzając Twilight łapkami, których pazurki były starannie schowane. Twilight również ją pacnęła, wiercąc się i próbując się spod niej wydostać. Cadance straciła równowagę i upadła na podłogę, ale zaraz się pozbierała.

Twilight z radosną beztroską skoczyła na nią ponownie i obie zaczęły się tarzać po dywanie. Gdy się tak mocowały, Celestia patrzyła na nie z niejaką rezerwą. Bez wątpienia kocięce igraszki były poniżej jej godności.

Szczerze mówiąc, cudownie było tak po prostu zapomnieć o wszystkim i oddać się zabawie. Twilight przypomniały się czasy, gdy jako mała klaczka godzinami bawiła się ze swoją opiekunką w berka albo w chowanego. Jakoś nie wyobrażała sobie, że mogłaby robić coś podobnego jako dorosły alikorn. Ucieszona, że ma wymówkę, by wrócić do tych wspomnień, dalej tarzała się po dywanie do spółki z drugą kotką.

W końcu zdołała na chwilę przygnieść Cadance do ziemi; tamta jednak machnęła tylnymi łapkami, zrzucając ją z siebie. Twilight przekoziołkowała kilka razy i wylądowała na grzbiecie, lekko dysząc i unosząc łapki na znak kapitulacji.

Cadance wyszczerzyła do niej zęby, po czym położyła się przy niej na boku.

Twilight ziewnęła. Zabawa w zapasy nieco ją zmęczyła. Powinna zapewne wrócić do swoich poszukiwań, ale ten drogi dywan był całkiem wygodny, a ponadto musiała przynajmniej złapać oddech. Obiecała sobie wstać za chwileczkę, kiedy już trochę odsapnie.

Ziewnęła po raz drugi i zanim zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo tak naprawdę jest zmęczona, usnęła, rozpłaszczona na grzbiecie. Cadance, leżąca obok niej, zwinęła się w kłębek i również zapadła w sen.

*

Twilight powoli otworzyła oczy. Czuła się cudownie wyspana i wypoczęta. Popołudniowe słońce sączyło się do saloniku, ale nie ono zwróciło jej uwagę jako pierwsze. Nie, w pierwszej kolejności zauważyła dwoje skupionych, fioletowych oczu, patrzących prosto w jej własne. Pisnęła i gwałtownie cofnęła łebek, nim zdała sobie sprawę, że była to Celestia, siedząca przy niej z elegancko złożonymi łapami i owinięta własnym ogonem.

Jej spojrzenie było czujne, jakby obserwowała Twilight przez cały czas, gdy ta spała. Ciepło, dochodzące z boku, okazało się bić od Cadance, ciągle zwiniętej w małą, puchatą, różową kulkę.

Twilight wstała i przeciągnęła się, przebierając pazurkami w grubym dywanie. Zaskakująco miłe uczucie. Robiła tak jeszcze przez jakiś czas, ale w końcu przerzuciła się na szturchanie Cadance łapką, póki jej nie obudziła. Przyszedł czas na wznowienie poszukiwań kryształu.

Nagle w komnacie rozległ się dźwięk, niby wybuch. Pod wpływem instynktu Twilight znalazła się pod jedną z kanap, nim zdała sobie sprawę, że był to odgłos nieco niedbałej teleportacji. Patrząc na resztę komnaty z poziomu podłogi, dostrzegła Cadance pod pobliską otomaną, a Celestię za szezlongiem. Na środku pomieszczenia natomiast widoczne były cztery granatowe kopyta, po których Twilight rozpoznała księżniczkę Lunę.

Jej futerko ciągle jednak było najeżone, a ona sama nie miała bynajmniej ochoty opuszczać swojej kryjówki.

– Twilight? – Luna nachyliła się i zajrzała pod kanapę, przez co Twilight instynktownie wycofała się aż pod ścianę. – Twilight? Natrafiłam na zaklęcie, które być może zdoła przywrócić cię do zwykłej postaci.

Twilight zawahała się, niepewnie unosząc łapkę. Kocie instynkty nakazywały jej zostać tam, gdzie była. Ale jeśli Luna znalazła rozwiązanie, to powinna jednak wyjść i pozwolić jej je przetestować. Luna cofnęła twarz, w polu widzenia pozostawiając tylko kopyta. Twilight podpełzła odrobinkę naprzód. Naraz dało się słyszeć ciche pyknięcie, a po chwili przed kanapą wylądowała mała, szara zabawkowa myszka na sznurku.

Gdyby Twilight mogła mówić, powiedziałaby „serio?”. Mogła jednak wymownie przewrócić oczami, co też zrobiła. Owszem, była kocięciem i owszem, miała mały, maleńki, tyciusieńki problem z kocięcymi instynktami, ale jednak nadal była Twilight Sparkle; wabienie jej przy użyciu myszki było wprost niedorzeczne. Niezmiernie zirytowana wycofała się pod ścianę. Nie była zwykłym kotem! I nic nie mogła poradzić na to, że chciała… chciała… Zgubiła wątek, gdy zobaczyła, że myszka lekko się porusza. Jej ogonek drgnął. Jakże ją kusiło, żeby rzucić się na tę zabawkę! Ale nie, to byłoby poniżej jej godności.

W końcu myszka została zabrana. Po dłuższej chwili ciszy Twilight usłyszała mamrotanie Luny, tak ciche, że jej kucykowe uszy pewnie by tego nie wychwyciły:

– Gdybym była Twilight… hmm…

Ponownie zapadła cisza, po czym dało się słyszeć pyknięcie towarzyszące przywołaniu kolejnego przedmiotu. I znów coś zostało opuszczone na sznurku; tym razem jednak nie była to myszka, a książka.

Gdy spoczęła na podłodze, Twilight przeczytała na jej grzbiecie, że był to oryginał „Mechaniki” Galilejcjusza – i zrobiła wielkie oczy. W Królewskiej Bibliotece mieli drugie wydanie, a to był oryginał! Czym prędzej podczołgała się do przodu, położyła łapki na okładce i wpatrzyła się w nią.

– To mój prywatny egzemplarz. – W głosie Luny wyraźnie słychać było rozbawienie.

Twilight spojrzała na nią z niejakim zakłopotaniem.

– Mrau – powiedziała, kładąc uszka po sobie.

Luna zaśmiała się.

– Udostępnię ci go w wolnej chwili, gdy już przezwyciężymy obecne trudności. Jak mówiłam, sądzę, iż znalazłam zaklęcie, które przywróci ci twą zwyczajną postać. Mam je wypróbować?

Twilight kiwnęła łebkiem.

Wokół rogu Luny pojawił się magiczny blask, nasilający się powoli w miarę, jak konstruowała zaklęcie. Nagle Twilight poczuła, że futerko na całym ciele jeży jej się od ładunków elektrostatycznych. Światło stało się tak jasne, że Twilight musiała zamknąć oczy.

Gdy znów je otworzyła, nadal widziała pomieszczenie z perspektywy kilku centymetrów nad podłogą.

Luna ciężko westchnęła.

– Zdaje się, żem poniosła porażkę. I obawiam się, że obowiązki zatrzymają mnie aż do zachodu słońca. Oby twoje wysiłki były bardziej owocne.

Twilight również westchnęła, kiwając łebkiem. Też na to liczyła. Gdy Luna zabrała swoją książkę i wyszła z komnaty, Twilight nie zaprotestowała. Odnotowała tylko w pamięci, żeby później przypomnieć się Lunie w sprawie wypożyczenia dzieła. Teraz przecież nie miała czasu na lekkie lektury; ale być może powinna jednak sama zajrzeć do paru książek. Potężne czary obszarowe czasem tworzyły szlaki interferencyjne. Istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że kryształ pojawił się na skrzyżowaniu takiego szlaku. Dysponując właściwym wzorem, znając zasięg zaklęcia i biorąc pod uwagę miejsce, z którego je rzuciła, może zdołałaby wyliczyć położenie kryształu.

Postawiwszy sobie ten nowy cel, Twilight miauknęła na pozostałe dwa koty, które podążyły za nią, gdy wyszła z pomieszczenia. Była pobudzona popołudniową drzemką, więc przemierzała pałacowe korytarze praktycznie sprintem. Mając tyle dodatkowej energii, powinna bez problemu dać radę spędzić choćby i całą noc na próbach obliczenia lokalizacji kryształu, gdyby miało się to okazać konieczne.

Główna biblioteka była otwarta niemal zawsze, nawet nocą, więc wśliźnięcie się do niej było banalnie łatwe. Mijając rzędy regałów w drodze do potrzebnych jej ksiąg o magicznej geometrii, Twilight już z przyzwyczajenia rozglądała się wokół w poszukiwaniu kryształu.

Jej wzrok przyciągnął ledwo dostrzegalny błysk na najwyższej półce jednego z regałów. Zatrzymała się zaskoczona. To chyba nie mógł być kryształ? Cofnąwszy się, żeby widzieć lepiej, Twilight spojrzała na skrytą w półcieniu górną półkę. A jednak! Kryształ zabezpieczający, który przywróci wszystkie trzy alikorny do zwykłej postaci! Była tak podekscytowana, że jej ogonek aż się wyprężył. Teraz wystarczyło tylko jakoś dostać się do kryształu.

Zastrzygła uszkami w namyśle. Odstępy między półkami były na tyle duże, że wspinaczka stanowiłaby spore wyzwanie. Ale skoro nie miała skrzydeł, a jej róg nie działał, innych opcji raczej nie było. Przydałoby się sprawdzić, czy dosięgnie z jednej półki na drugą…

Naraz zdała sobie sprawę, że jej łapki wiszą w powietrzu. Przez chwilę szamotała się w panice, by w końcu dostrzec, że podniosła ją Celestia, przez której grzbiet przewieszona była przysypiająca Cadance, zdająca się nie mieć nic przeciw temu. Trzymając Twilight za skórę na karku, kocica odeszła od regału z kryształem.

Twilight znów zaczęła się wyrywać. Musiała się do niego dostać! Musiała naprawić swój błąd i przywrócić wszystko do normalności! Rzucała się rozpaczliwie, ale nie osiągnęła absolutnie nic. Celestia bez trudu utrzymywała ją ponad podłogą, a jej chwyt, choć delikatny, był bardzo mocny.

– Miu!

Nie zwracając uwagi na jej protesty, Celestia wyniosła oba kocięta z biblioteki.

– Miu! Mrau! Mia-aauuu…

Ostatnią próbę sprzeciwu Twilight przerwało potężne ziewnięcie. Jej ociężałe powieki opadły do połowy. Najwyraźniej wcześniejsza drzemka nie pomogła za wiele. Twilight ziewnęła po raz drugi, uświadamiając sobie, jak zmęczona była po pełnym przygód dniu. No cóż, źrebięta potrzebowały więcej snu niż duże kucyki, a nawet dorosłe koty spały długo – więc kociętom zajmowało to pewnie większość doby! Być może właśnie dlatego Celestia ją zabierała: szukała bezpiecznego miejsca, żeby wszystkie trzy mogły się przespać.

I rzeczywiście, Celestia weszła po schodach do mieszkalnej części pałacu, by wkrótce zatrzymać się przy bardzo charakterystycznych drzwiach. Srebrny księżyc na tle ciemnego drewna oznaczał, że wiodły one do sypialni księżniczki Luny.

Celestia zadrapała w nie i czekała. Ponieważ nie otworzyły się od razu, odłożyła Twilight na podłogę i znów zaczęła drapać, głośno miaucząc.

Luna otworzyła wreszcie drzwi, spojrzała na trójkę kotów i uniosła brew.

– A cóż to?

– Mrau! Miau! Mau! – oznajmiła stanowczo Celestia.

Następnie weszła do komnaty, nosem popychając przed sobą Twilight. Cadance, która zsunęła się z grzbietu Celestii, gdy ta drapała w drzwi, ziewnęła szeroko i chwiejnym krokiem poszła za swymi towarzyszkami.

– Ach. Ty i twoje małe jesteście tedy znużone, siostro?

– Mau! – odrzekła głośno Celestia. – Mrriaauu!

Luna zaśmiała się cicho.

– Rozumiem. No dobrze. Przygotuję zatem posłanie dla was.

Jej róg błysnął od magii, a na podłodze pojawiło się okrągłe kocie legowisko, wyścielone drogim, miękkim materiałem. Celestia ponownie wzięła Twilight za kark i bez wahania umieściła ją na posłaniu. Włożyła tam też Cadance, po czym sama wskoczyła i owinęła się wokół kociąt.

Ostatnim dźwiękiem, który usłyszała Twilight, zamykając oczy, było zadowolone mruczenie Celestii.

*

Zaraz po obudzeniu się Twilight poczuła dotyk szorstkiego kociego języka na czubku swojej głowy. Przez chwilę była kompletnie zdezorientowana, a potem przypomniała sobie wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia. Wierciła się, póki nie zdołała stanąć na łapki i wyskoczyć z legowiska. Tym razem Celestia nie nalegała na dalszą pielęgnację. Wstała i również opuściła posłanie, choć Cadance ciągle jeszcze spała.

Legowisko znajdowało się przy łóżku Luny, która z tego, co widziała Twilight, leżała w pościeli, śpiąc głęboko. Ponieważ prawdopodobnie musiała sprowadzić dzień, zapewne położyła się niedawno. Do komnaty wpadały nieliczne promyki porannego słońca, które zdołały przebić się przez wiszące w oknach grube zasłony.

Celestia wskoczyła na łóżko i przeszła po nim, nawet nie próbując ominąć śpiącego alikorna. Luna poruszyła się, a gdy Celestia stanęła na niej i zaczęła głośno miauczeć, wydała półprzytomny, zdezorientowany dźwięk.

– Co…?

– Mrau! Miau! Mau!

Luna zamrugała, półprzytomnie patrząc na Celestię.

– Siostro? O co chodzi?

– Miau!

– Byłabym wdzięczna, gdyby nie zakłócano mi snu. Niewiele go ostatnio zaznałam – powiedziała niezadowolona Luna, jednym kopytem strącając z siebie Celestię.

Ta jednak weszła na nią z powrotem i usiadła na jej piersi, wpatrując się w nią intensywnie.

– Mrau!

– Ych. Cóż mam uczynić, byście ty i twoje małe zostawiły mnie w spokoju?

– Mau!

Luna ponownie strąciła ją z siebie i usiadła.

– No dobrze, już wstaję, już wstaję. – Przetarła oczy, przeciągnęła skrzydła, otrząsnęła się nieznacznie i, wydając się odrobineczkę przytomniejszą, dodała: – Mniemam, iż jesteś głodna? I kocięta również?

Gdy tylko to powiedziała, Twilight poczuła, że burczy jej w brzuszku. Prawie umierała z głodu.

– Mau! – powiedziała Celestia i zeskoczyła z łóżka.

Luna ziewnęła ponownie i wygrzebała się z pościeli.

– Zajmę się tym. Chwileczkę. – Wyszła, a Twilight usłyszała ją mówiącą coś do kogoś za drzwiami sypialni. Po chwili wróciła. – Posłałam po pokarm. To nie potrwa długo.

Celestia podeszła i otarła się o nogi Luny. Ta zaś uśmiechnęła się i pogłaskała ją po łbie. Twilight zastanawiała się, dlaczego Luna zdawała się traktować zamianę Celestii w kota jako coś normalnego – oraz jakie to uczucie być głaskaną. Poddając się tym razem raczej impulsowi niż instynktowi, podeszła do Luny i otarła się o jedno z jej kopyt.

– A, czujesz się pominięta, kiciu? – Księżniczka uśmiechnęła się do niej jakby łobuzersko.

Twilight niepewnie zastrzygła uszkami, ale gdy Luna jęła ją głaskać od łebka po całej długości grzbietu, odprężyła się.

Omal nie podskoczyła, kiedy zaczęła mruczeć, bo nie spodziewała się tej mimowolnej reakcji. Było to jednak miłe uczucie; mruczenie odprężało. Już prawie znowu zasnęła, gdy otworzyły się drzwi i weszła służąca z tacą.

– Karma dla kotów, o którą prosiła Wasza Wysokość – powiedziała, kładąc tacę obok łóżka.

– Dziękuję – odrzekła Luna.

Następnie magicznie podniosła tacę, położyła ją na podłodze i zdjęła pokrywę, odsłaniając trzy miski pełne miękkiej, brązowawej masy, wyglądającej dziwnie i nieapetycznie. Twilight nie chciała nawet myśleć, z czego to jest zrobione, ale nagle woń karmy dotarła do jej noska, pobudzając zarówno jej instynkty, jak i ślinianki. Pachniało cudownie.

Zanim zdążyła pomyśleć, była w misce już po same wibrysy, pochłaniając pokarm. Jadła, dopóki tylko mogła, po czym wylizała wąsy i usiadła, wzdychając z zadowoleniem. Podnosząc wzrok, zauważyła, że Celestia siedzi tuż obok swojej nietkniętej porcji, obserwując Cadance, która jadła nieco schludniej niż Twilight i właśnie kończyła. Gdy oba kocięta były już syte, Celestia nachyliła się i zaczęła jeść małymi, eleganckimi kęskami, często oblizując wibrysy.

Twilight pozwoliła jej skończyć, po czym podeszła do drzwi sypialni i zadrapała w nie, miaucząc i wyczekująco oglądając się na Lunę.

– Czas ci już wracać do pracy, tak? Dobrze; i ja niezadługo zacznę swoją. Skoro już się obudziłam, sen poczeka.

Gdy Luna otworzyła drzwi, Twilight wybiegła pędem. Cadance ruszyła za nią w podskokach, a Celestia jak zwykle szła spokojniejszym tempem.

Twilight pognała do biblioteki i odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy zobaczyła, że kryształ nadal tkwi na szczycie regału w dziale matematyki. Wyciągnąwszy się do góry, odkryła, że sięga akurat na tyle wysoko, by wbić pazurki w półkę ponad swoim łebkiem. Wymagało to wiele wysiłku i przebierania tylnymi łapkami, ale wreszcie wgramoliła się na półkę. Ponownie stanęła na dwóch łapkach i powtórzyła swoją niezdarną wspinaczkę. Dostawszy się na półkę, spojrzała w dół. Była już zatrważająco daleko od podłogi. Celestia i Cadance obserwowały ją uważnie. Na pyszczku tej pierwszej malowała się lekka obawa.

Znowu wyciągnęła się w górę i wgramoliła się jeszcze wyżej, tym razem omal nie spadając, bo zawadziła łapką o tom trygonometrii i strąciła go. W odpowiedzi na przerażone piśnięcie, które jej się wyrwało, usłyszała zaniepokojone miauknięcie Celestii. Na szczęście pazurki ją utrzymały, więc się podciągnęła. Jeszcze tylko dwie półki. Zaczynało ją to męczyć, ale w dostanie się na przedostatnią półkę musiała włożyć tylko odrobinę więcej wysiłku. Teraz wystarczyło, że wejdzie na samą górę i sięgnie po kryształ.

Chwyciła się półki pazurkami i podciągnęła się. Jej podbródek wystawał już ponad półkę. Widziała kryształ. Był zaledwie o parę centymetrów od jej noska. Tak blisko!

– Azali to tego szukałaś?

Głos Luny, choć znajomy, spłoszył Twilight, która niemal straciła oparcie. Kryształ znalazł się w niebieskiej poświacie i został zabrany sprzed jej oczu. Z jej pyszczka wyrwało się zawiedzione piśnięcie. I po co ryzykowała? Gdyby zaczekała tylko parę minut, Luna by przyszła i bez trudu ściągnęła kryształ.

Na nieszczęście, z powodu rozproszenia nie zauważyła, że obsuwają jej się łapki. Chwilę później straciła oparcie i zaczęła lecieć w dół.

Pierwszym, co pojawiło się w jej umyśle, była panika. Spadała! Naraz jednak poczuła, że jej ciało przekręca się pod wpływem instynktu, i przypomniała sobie, że koty zawsze spadają na cztery łapy, więc nic jej nie będzie.

A potem świat zabarwił się na niebiesko, ona zaś zatrzymała się w powietrzu. To Luna złapała ją w swoją magię.

– No już, biedna kiciu. Daruj, żem spłoszyła cię z twego miejsca. – Odłożyła Twilight na podłogę i umieściła kryształ tuż obok niej.

Chcąc czym prędzej znów być sobą, Twilight natychmiast się na niego rzuciła. Czas w kociej skórze był interesujący, ale chciała już odzyskać swoją magię!

Z kryształu wypłynęło różowe światło, które otoczyło wszystkie trzy koty i zmieniło się w oślepiająco biały blask, który gdy zniknął, pozostawił po sobie trzy alikorny, przywrócone do swoich poprzednich postaci.

– Och, nareszcie! – zawołała Twilight. – Znów mogę mówić! Rany, ale to było irytujące!

Pomiędzy regałami dał się słyszeć cichy, melodyjny śmiech Celestii.

– Moim zdaniem raczej odprężające.

– No cóż, ty zachowywałaś się jakby bardziej kocio niż Cadance i ja – odrzekła Twilight. – To pewnie dlatego.

– A tak, oczywiście. – Celestia uśmiechnęła się.

– Cadance? – Twilight spojrzała na swoją bratową, która miała nietęgą minę. – Dobrze się czujesz?

– Trochę mnie mdli – odparła tamta.

– O, nie! Czyżby to przez zaklęcie przywracające?

– Nie, przez ostatnich parę minut bycia kotem też nie czułam się najlepiej. Chyba muszę… o, rety. – Pochyliła głowę i rozległo się okropne charczenie i kaszlenie, a następnie mokry plask wykrztuszonego kłaczka sierści.

Przez moment wszystkie cztery alikorny, z Luną włącznie, stały i gapiły się na niego.

– Myślę, że na mnie już pora – oznajmiła Cadance z zakłopotaną miną. – Shining pewnie już tęskni.

Chwilę później wyteleportowała się.

– Tak, ja zaś muszę wracać do łóżka – powiedziała Luna, po czym odwróciła się i szybkim kłusem opuściła pomieszczenie.

– A ja zaniedbałam wiele obowiązków – dodała Celestia, również odwracając się i odchodząc.

– Em. Cóż, zdaje się, że ten bałagan to moja wina, bo zaklęcie było moje – stwierdziła Twilight, ponownie spoglądając na kłaczek. – To ja… pójdę po sprzątaczkę.

*

Jakiś czas po zachodzie słońca, gdy Luna już się wyspała, a Celestia przynajmniej odrobinę ruszyła z robotą, której nie tknęła dzień wcześniej, obie siostry siedziały na patio w pałacowych ogrodach.

– Bardzo mnie ciekawi, siostro – odezwała się Luna, wypiwszy łyk kawy – jakie to uczucie być kotem?

– Och, po prawdzie nie pamiętam za wiele – odrzekła zdawkowo Celestia, spokojnie popijając herbatę.

– Istotnie, dostrzegłam, iż swej kociej naturze folgowałaś znacznie częściej aniżeli twe towarzyszki. – W głosie jej siostry pobrzmiewało rozbawienie.

Choć jeden z kącików jej ust wygiął się ku górze, Celestia bez słowa upiła kolejny łyk herbaty.

– Wielce ucieszny był widok Twilight i Cadance zmagających się z kocięcą naturą, przyznaję. Jednakowoż Twilight zawsze będzie Twilight. Nie pozwoliła się wywabić myszką, lecz opuściła swą kryjówkę na widok rzadkiej księgi.

Celestia cicho zachichotała.

– Moja dawna uczennica bywa dość… mocno skupiona na książkach.

– Zaiste. Wydawała się jednak podobnie skupiona na kocim pokarmie. Na jej miejscu nie chciałabym wiedzieć, z czego to jest zrobione. Jednak jej mina w czasie jedzenia…

– O, tak. Żałuj, że nie widziałaś jej miny, kiedy weszła do kuchni i znalazła łososia na tacy – powiedziała Celestia, uśmiechając się nieco szerzej.

– Tak? Przysięgłabym, iż przed chwilą twierdziłaś, że nic nie pamiętasz.

– O, ach, no cóż… – Celestia lekko się zarumieniła, zawstydzona głównie tym, że została przyłapana.

– Pamiętasz tedy czas, gdy byłaś kotem?

– No… tak. Prawdę mówiąc, mój umysł wcale nie był zaćmiony; pamiętam wszystko.

Luna wyszczerzyła zęby.

– Tym niemniej  _ ja _ bardzo dobrze pamiętam twe wybitnie kocie zachowanie.

Jej siostra z lekka odchrząknęła.

– Było to… no cóż… odprężające, jak sądzę. Koty nie muszą się martwić sprawami państwowymi, wizerunkiem publicznym ani niczym innym. Muszę też przyznać, że tęskniłam za rolą drugiej mamy małej Twily. Obecnie już jej nie potrzeba mojego matkowania. Gdybym próbowała ją osłaniać i chronić, tylko bym ją zdenerwowała i odebrała jej możliwość dalszego rozwoju. A jednak czasem chcę to robić. Jako „kocia mama” miałam wymówkę, żeby trochę sobie pofolgować w tym względzie.

– Hahahaha! – Luna nie zdołała powstrzymać wybuchu śmiechu. – Kocia mama! Och, siostro!

Celestia położyła uszy po sobie i pokazała jej język, wzmagając tylko jej wesołość.

– Nie dam ci o tym zapomnieć, Kicilestio.

– Nigdy? – spytała Celestia, unosząc brew.

– Nawet za tysiąc lat będę ci przypominać, iżeś skłonna była udawać bezrozumne zwierzę. – Luna uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Celestia przewróciła oczami.

– No cóż, chyba mogło być gorzej.

– Zaiste. Mógł był nas nawiedzić ambasador diamentowych psów!


End file.
